A centrifuge-type apparatus has the function of separating the fruit and/or vegetable juice from the solid matter of said fruits and/or vegetables. This separation is performed in particular by finely grating the foods by means of a grating disc; then, the centrifugal force generated by the rotation of an element of the apparatus passes the juice of the grated foods through a filter, which retains the pulp. This type of apparatus exists in electrical household appliance ranges. It is also used in a classic manner for group catering, for example in restaurants and bars.
A centrifuge-type apparatus comprises in particular the following elements: a grating disc, fitted with grating means; a basket connected to the grating disk, linked to a drive shaft, comprising in particular a filter ring and a hub; a cover, fitted with a food introduction conduit. In a classic manner, the conduit substantially has the shape of a cylindrical tube with a circular, oval or oblong base.
In group catering, it is often necessary to quickly produce large quantities of fruit and/or vegetable juice. The user can thus find him/herself confronted with several disadvantages linked to known apparatus from the prior art.